


Museums Incite Riots

by blueboxesinmaryland (demoncard)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Hannigraham - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Museums, Possessive!Will, dominant!Will, obedient hannibal, zdzislaw beksinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncard/pseuds/blueboxesinmaryland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets possessive. </p><p>(Yes, the man is there for pure foil. But it's ok. I don't care because possessive!will is very nice indeed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museums Incite Riots

The sun was bright but the air was cool. The car raced along the highway barely making a sound. The hum of the tires radiated throughout the cabin and Will felt it in his bones. Hannibal sat focused on the road.

“So, where are we going today?’ Will asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. The man had dragged him awake at 7 am and told him to get dressed. 

“To the museum, they’re showing Zdzisław Beksiński’s work today.”

“Isn't he the one who pretty much painted his nightmares?”

“That he is. A fascinating artist he was.”

Will shook his head in half awake stupor. The car continued on, he laid his head back and closed his eyes against the rising orb in the sky.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The sudden stop of the car caused Will to jerk awake. Blinking his eyes he took a look around. The parking lot wasn't particularly full and a few families led their children like ducklings to the entrance. He rubbed his face, trying to wake up.

“Do tell me, why did we had to go right at opening.”

“Early birds and all that.” He smiled and it seemed to take over his face. Not something that happened often. Leaning over, he planted a kiss on Will’s cheek and gave a sheepish grin.

They exited the car and Will came around to meet him. Walking towards the door, Will reached out his hand and took Hannibal’s. Giving it a squeeze and returning his smile. The doors to the building slid open with a cool calm. Silent with the ability to cut you in half. Something Will had always feared. _Sentient technology. No thank you. ___

The lobby was spacious, vaulted ceilings and long, wide windows. It was colder than anticipated. The woman at the desk gave a small smile as they approached.

“Hello, just two admissions today?” She asked, the sickly sweet customer service seeping through her voice. This was a job she needed. Will could tell.

“Yes, that will do, thank you very much.” Hannibal replied, letting go of Will’s hand to retrieve his wallet. He handed over the cash and she slid them two small pieces of paper. Pocketing them, he took hold of Will’s hand again and they proceeded. 

Will’s feelings for Hannibal had grown into something he had never thought possible. After all, he was charged with bringing the man to justice. But something had changed. Maybe assuming points of view had a toll. You lost your own. Or perhaps it just was what it was. Whatever the case, his need to touch the man was ever pressing. Reaching out, he ran his hand down the length of Hannibal’s face. Feeling the smooth skin beneath his palm. It incited a riot inside himself.

The scream of a 9 year old brought him back to his senses. He pulled his hand away and they continued on to their desired exhibit. 

Upon approaching, the nightmarish quality of the art gave Will pause. It was eerily similar in a distinct way. He stopped and Hannibal jerked against him.

“Will, are you ok?”

“Yes, I am. It’s just, wow...this is..breath-taking.” He mused over the intricacies and the vague detail. They illustrated the nightmarish land that many inhabit. Where people adopt insomnia to avoid such things. Will stood in a sort of trance and then began to move. Slowly, trailing his fingers along the panes of the wall. Dust hitting the air in puffs.

He watched the younger man with awe. He was so thoroughly engrossed in his activities, no matter the nature. He yearned for Will’s undivided attention. The way Will’s eyes burned your soul, no matter the length of the gaze.

He moved down the wall, examining every facet of the display. As he did, a man, only slightly taller than Lecter, joined the room. He was dapper. Trendy and all too handsome. Black hair and green eyes shone out from an angular exterior. He stopped for a moment, eyeing the two. He clearly didn’t expect anyone in here this early. 

“Oh, hello.” He posed to Hannibal. 

“Good morning.” Lecter eyed the younger man, from head to toe. Smiling as he met his eyes. “Do you work here?”

“Yes.” he admitted, “I was just coming in to tidy the area. I guess you’ve beaten me to it” he muttered, watching the dust circle in the sun’s rays. 

Will kept moving. The way the faces loomed in the noise. Empty eye sockets taunting you with what could have been. Massed bodies create a sense of peace and distress in the same thought. He definitely needed to thank Lecter later.

An unknown voice broke him out of his trance. He turned over his shoulder and noticed the younger man standing beside Lecter, good looking as he was. He turned back to the display and read a few informational tags. He bit his lip. The man was attractive and Hannibal was Hannibal. He liked to play with pray. He moved a little further down. Trying to remain a semblance of normalcy. Finally he turned and headed back towards the men.

As he approached Hannibal turned his head. “Will, this is Vince. He’s this department’s manager.” 

Will nodded towards him. “Nice to meet you.” He said flatly. Hannibal had a gleam in his eye. 

“So….what brings you over here, Vince?” Will asked slightly accusatory. Lecter lifted an eyebrow. Stifling a smile inside himself.

The young man turned back to Lecter. “So, you said you studied in Paris?”

Lecter nodded, “Yes, it’s a beautiful city, if sad.” He continued on. Describing his experiences in the market in Monmartre. Will listened for a long time. Adding in a yes, or an acknowledging noise here and there. His patience growing weary. 

“Don’t you think we should leave him to his job?” Will asked finally.

“It’s no worry, really.” The man replied. 

"We'll leave you to it then." Will stated, starting to drag Hannibal away. 

"Why are you in such a hurry, Will?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

He shrugged and raised his eyebrows in his sarcastic way. Jutting his lower lip out. "I wouldn't know. You tell me."

Lecter followed behind. Letting the situation stand. Will's aggression caused his breath to hitch. The man moved swiftly and they were at the car all too soon. 

Once they reached the car, Will pushed Lecter hard against the car and kissed him deeply. Lecter stood stunned for a moment. 

"What was that for?" 

Will pulled back, a smug smirk on his lips. "Get in car and you'll see." 

Lecter did as he was told.


End file.
